Little Blueberry
by Dust-of-Moon
Summary: Parce qu'élever un enfant n'est pas toujours évident, ou les petites aventures de la vie familiale d'Ichigo, Grimmjow et de leur fille. Drabbles, YAOI, GrimmIchi (Grimmjow X Ichigo)
1. Chapter 1

Ohayo !

Juste après avoir lu **The Little BlueHaired Lady** de _**Rori H. Nemuri** ,_ -que j'ai adoré-, j'ai pris la décision d'écrire une suite de drabble sur la vie familiale d'Ichigo, Grimmjow ainsi que de leur fille, surtout que je n'ais pas trouvé énormément de fiction qui parlent de ça... Donc me voilà avec le premier chapitre posté, lorsque leur fille est encore toute petite et que Grimmjow se trouve devant le plus grand dilemme que le monde n'est jamais porté : "changer la couche de sa fille".

 **Titre :** Little Blueberry

 **Auteur :** Dust-of-Moon

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo sauf la fille de Grimmjow et Ichigo que j'ai entièrement inventé

 **Résumé :** Parce que élever un enfant n'est pas toujours évident, où les petites aventures de la vie familiale d'Ichigo, Grimmjow et de leur fille. Drabbles, YAOI, GrimmIchi (Grimmjow X Ichigo)

~ Enjoy ~

* * *

Une odeur désagréable flottait dans l'air poussant Grimmjow a froncer son nez plus sensible que la moyenne. Il était connu pour son amour des combats mais aussi par son entêtement et sa fierté qui l'empêchait de reculer devant chacun d'entre eux. Pourtant, ce jour-ci, Grimmjow envisagea pour la première fois de toute son existence d'abandonner, de s'en aller le plus vite possible, de se fier à son instinct, et de fuir pour sa vie.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

"Ichigo ! hurla-t-il en se précipitant hors de la salle de bain pour aller se réfugier derrière lui

-Grimmjow… répondit-t-il d'une voix dangereusement calme

-Mais Ichi, gémit le plus grand, je n'y arriverais pas c'est impossible

-Depuis quand quelque chose est impossible pour le grand, le puissant, Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaggerjack ?

-Ce n'est pas la même chose, protesta-t-il

-Il serait temps que tu prennes tes responsabilités

-Mais…

-Va… Changer… Sa… Couche !"


	2. Chapter 2

Une petite fille courait à vive allure dans les escaliers d'un immeuble, ses mèches de cheveux bleus auparavant coincés dans sa queue de cheval, volaient allègrement autour de son visage, voilant sa vue.

"Takeo ! Reviens ici immédiatement !"

Elle lança un regard inquiet derrière elle avant de sauter sur la rambarde pour glisser jusqu'en bas de la rampe dans le but d'échapper à la personne qui la poursuivait. Alors qu'elle allait atteindre la porte du bâtiment qui lui assurait sa liberté, un son pratiquement imperceptible se fit entendre derrière elle. L'instant suivant, elle se retrouvait sur l'épaule d'un homme aux cheveux oranges vifs, elle tenta vainement de se libérer de son emprise en donnant des coups de pied et de bras dans le vide, cependant, il ne semblait pas le moins du monde affecté.

"Grimmjow ! hurla son kidnappeur, viens m'aider !

-Aide moi père ! s'écria au même moment Takeo"

Un instant plus tard, des bruits de pas claquèrent sur le carrelage crème du couloir et un homme aux cheveux bleus vif d'une vingtaine d'années déboula devant eux, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres faisant jurer bruyamment l'homme qui lui faisait face.

"Grimmjow, tu vas te calmer tout de suite, alors retire moi ce sourire de ton visage

-Comme tu veux Ichi, répondit-il alors que son sourire s'élargissait, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe cette fois-ci ?

-Ce qu'il se passe ? Il se passe que ta fille ne veut pas prendre son bain et tout ça à cause de toi !

\- A cause de moi ?! Tu es aussi son père, je te rappelle, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi se serait ma faute, protesta avec véhémence l'accusé

-Tu pourrais me rappeler qui a pour zanpakuto une panthère que n'a même pas le courage de tremper le bout de sa patte dans l'eau ?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Ohayo !

J'étais sur Tumblr quand, je ne sais pas trop pour quelle raison, j'ai eu une envie irrésistible d'écrire le premier jour de classe de la fille de Grimm et Ichi (-^^-)

 **Réponse au tout premier review :**

 _ **Bagheera :**_ Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour le review (tu es le/la premier/ère a en déposer un et ça me fait extrêmement plaisir). Je suis contente que tu aimes mes drabbles, et j'espère qu'ils continueront à être... rafraîchissants (＾▽＾). D'ailleurs, j'ai une autre idée pour Grimmjow et son zanpakuto que je posterais surement dans les prochains chapitres !

* * *

Takeo inspira profondément en rentrant dans la salle de classe, regrettant pendant un court instant d'avoir demandé à ses parents de la laisser rentrer seule dans l'école. Elle avait juste voulu impressionner son Père en lui montrant qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller seule, de plus lorsqu'il avait fait remarquer à son Papa qu'elle n'aurait eu aucun problème à survivre dans le désert de Hueco Mundo cela l'avait résolu d'autant plus dans ses convictions. Mais maintenant… Devant cette pièce remplit d'enfants accrochés à leurs parents, elle se demanda si elle avait fait le bon choix.

Elle souffla lentement en tentant de calmer son rythme cardiaque, elle était sociable, il n'y avait pas de doute, en moins d'une heure, elle avait réussi à se faire aimer de toute la 11ème division qui était la plus dure à approcher. Sans oublier que tonton Kenpachi lui avait expliqué à plusieurs reprise comment faire pour sympathiser avec des inconnus, il lui avait même expliqué le début de son amitié avec son Papa lorsque celui-ci était rentré par effraction dans la Soul Society !

Un peu plus loin un garçon aux cheveux noirs se tenait debout, tout seul et sans parent, le regard perdu dans le vide, il semblait s'ennuyer profondément. C'était sa chance, elle se précipita vers lui sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir.

"Je m'appelle Takeo ! annonça-t-elle gaiement"

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Takeo mâchouillait une de ses mèches de cheveux bleus avec contrariété, son menton brûlant d'une douleur cuisante, la maîtresse la grondait bruyamment en lui expliquant que sa méthode pour se faire des amis n'était pas bonne et Takeo n'aimait pas ça, tonton Ken ne pouvait pas s'être trompé et puis le garçon aussi avait réagi de la même manière qu'elle ! Cependant, elle prit rapidement conscience des regards désapprobateurs qui pesaient sur elle et son nouvel ami qui avait maintenant la joue violacée.

Frapper quelqu'un après s'être présenté ne pouvait pas être si mal que ça,

Si ?

* * *

 ** _Bonus :_**

"Je m'appelle Takeo ! annonça-t-elle gaiement avant de le frapper avec force et affection comme le lui avait apprit Yachiru-chan pour prouver son envi de devenir amie avec quelqu'un"

Le garçon chancela, surpris avant de se reprendre et de lui donner un coup sous le menton à son tour.

"Je suis Tatsumi Ogataka !"


	4. Chapter 4

Ohayo,

Un nouveau chapitre sur les goûts de Grimmjow et sa fille, sans oublier un petit clin d'œil à son zanpakuto.

 **Réponse au review anonyme :**

 ** _Bagheera :_** Tu t'es imaginé faire comme Takeo ? Je dois comprendre que tu as le même tempérament ? (≧∇≦) Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas m'arrêter ici, j'ai envie de continuer d'écrire sur cette petite famille (-^^-)

~ Enjoy ~

* * *

Le salon du petit appartement baignait dans une douce atmosphère, les derniers rayons du soleil réchauffait la pièce qui s'illuminait d'une lumière orangée. L'air frais rentrait par la fenêtre faisant voleter les rideaux sur son passage, caressant son visage, se glissant dans sa nuque, l'apaisant. C'était l'une de ces fins d'après-midi calme et ensoleillé où l'on aspirait au repos. Cependant, Ichigo savait que ce moment figé hors du temps ne durerait pas éternellement, après tout cet appartement ne restait jamais silencieux très longtemps.

Des bruits de pas retentirent dans l'immeuble, alors qu'une voix grave et profonde répondait à une plus claire et aiguë. La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Grimmjow et leur fille. Takeo le salua joyeusement avant de se précipiter dans la cuisine sans prendre le temps de poser son sac tandis que l'arrancar venait l'embrasser.

"Tu m'as manqué, murmura Grimmjow en enfouissant son visage dans le cou du roux

-Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir un jour te comparer à un chat, Renji et Rukia serait ébahis de te voir comme ça, rit doucement le shinigami

-Je n'ai aucun point commun avec cet animal pitoyable, grogna-t-il dangereusement avec un sourire moqueur laissant sa langue traîner paresseusement dans son cou, je peux même te le prouver mainten-...

-PAPA, y'a plus d'lait ! le coupa sa fille depuis la cuisine en hurlant à s'en écorcher la voix

-QUOI ?! s'époumona Grimmjow en se levant brusquement pour la rejoindre"

Ichigo soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, ces deux là étaient irrécupérable, il suivit son mari et s'arrêta pour s'appuyer contre la chambranle de la porte observant avec amusement le père et la fille mettre sans dessus dessous le frigidaire pour retrouver la boisson tant convoitée. Il finit par s'avancer pour récupérer une bouteille de lait dans un placard sous l'évier et de sortir deux verres qu'il posa sur la table avant de les remplir sous les yeux remplis d'étoile de sa famille. Il n'y avait aucun doute, si le lait contenu dans les deux verres n'avait pas distrait son mari et sa fille, il aurait finis étouffé dans une de ces étreintes étouffantes propre à sa famille.

Le père et la fille était maintenant assis côte à côte, leur verre de lait en face d'eux, un air de contentement plaqué sur le visage faisant sourire Ichigo.

Il n'y avait aucun doute. Même si Grimmjow refusait de l'admettre...

Son zanpakuto aurait pu être un chat.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey !

Je m'excuse pour le temps que j'ai pris pour poster mais j'ai peu de temps pour moi en ce moment et dans l'année qui va suivre (celle d'après aussi d'ailleurs), je promets de faire de mon mieux, mais je pourrais pas (pour sûr) poster régulièrement...

Enjoy ~

* * *

"Non, ce club n'est pas fait pour les filles, elles devraient mieux jouer aux poupées ! s'exclama furieusement le maître du dojo"

Grimmjow grogna, les yeux plissés, brillant d'une lueur mauvaise. Sa bouche esquissa un sourire sadique, il allait réduire en poussière ce misérable humain, lui apprendre où était sa place. Il allait lui faire coûter cher son impertinence…

Une main se posa fermement sur son épaule dans le but de le calmer, mais il n'en avait aucune envie, cela n'avait aucune importance si Ichigo lui en voudrait par la suite, il allait venger sa fille de l'humiliation que lui faisait subir cet homme devant le dojo entier.

"Taisez-vous ! ordonna Ichigo d'une voix froide qui claqua comme un fouet, elle rentrera dans ce dojo que vous le vouliez ou non…"

Grimmjow écarquilla légèrement les yeux, se rendant compte que son mari était bien plus énervé qu'il ne l'avait cru et qu'il l'avait arrêté pour pouvoir s'en occuper lui-même.

"Je serais curieux de voir ça, se moqua le karatéka, que diriez-vous d'un combat, si je perds, elle sera acceptée, en revanche, si je le l'emporte, je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir ici"

Sous les yeux étonnés de l'homme qui pensait l'intimider, le roux sourit de toutes ses dents comme les deux autres membres de sa famille. Il retira ses chaussures et s'avança sur le tatami pour faire face au maître du dojo tandis que les élèves s'asseyaient en tailleur pour les observer. Les deux adversaires se mirent face à face, cependant, au plus grand bonheur du karatéka, le roux ne semblait connaître aucune position de combat puisqu'il resta immobile.

Ichigo patienta, laissant le premier coup à son ennemi qui ne tarda pas à s'élancer vers lui, il allait l'humilier, lui faire regretter, d'avoir insulté et sous-estimé sa fille. Il ne tenta pas d'éviter l'attaque, il regarda avec fascination le poing heurter sa poitrine, puis ceux qui suivirent sans même chanceler, le karatéka finit par s'arrêter en poussant un couinement, sa main droite lui faisait mal, poussant les personnes qui les entouraient à s'interroger sur la matière dont été fait l'homme roux. Ichigo sourit devant la colère évidente de son adversaire qui se sentait clairement sous estimé et humilié face à son manque de réaction, et quand Ichigo para adroitement l'attaque suivante et le fit tomber inconscient d'un coup dans le ventre, la salle resta longuement silencieuse.

Ichigo se retourna vers sa fille et lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux alors que Grimmjow allait s'accroupir à côté de l'homme vaincu en souriant avec malveillance. Il lui attrapa les cheveux et le souleva à moitié, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux avec un plaisir évident.

"Jeudi prochain, 18 heures, elle sera là, déclara l'espada d'une voix forte et satisfaite un brin moqueuse"

L'homme hocha simplement la tête, effrayé par l'aura dégagée durant un instant par l'homme aux cheveux bleus, alors que le reste des personnes présentes regardaient la petite famille s'en aller ébahis.


End file.
